


Honeysuckle and Starlight

by Angrykarin666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, We Bare Bears (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoptive family, Alaska, Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Nyotalia America (Hetalia), Personified States/Provinces, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, for like a second, grey morality, just a little, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: England takes matters into his own hands upon discovering where his newest ward is, giving the abused young savior of wizarding UK to his daughter to be raised safely. Hogwarts is in for a very big surprise when their Girl-Who-Lived joins them after being raised by Amelie F. Jones for most of her life. And the World Nations will be joining them in shock when they finally discover the identity of the secret boyfriend America's raised said child with around the same time.
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), America & Canada (Hetalia), America (Hetalia) & Harry Potter, America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada (Hetalia) & Harry Potter, England (Hetalia) & Harry Potter, England/France (Hetalia), Female America/Russia (Hetalia), France (Hetalia) & Harry Potter, Russia (Hetalia) & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 104





	1. Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I could and I thought it would be funny. If you don't like any ships or changes in this from either canon involved please remember that you don't HAVE to read it. This is just for fun and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do, but respect if RusAme, FemHarry, and Nyotalia America (among other things) aren't your cup of tea.
> 
> I've done some research to try and keep things as close to Historically accurate as I can, but may end up screwing up some details either by accident or as a result of trying to translate something to the humanoid country versus the land they represent.

_‘Well this is a right mess.’_ Arthur thought to himself bitterly as he watched the house he’d tracked his lost newest charge. England used to like his magical community, even with current events souring that fondness a fair bit. Dark lords tended to do that to whatever country they hailed from. But this?

This was just insulting.

Surrey was typically one of Arthur’s favorite places outside of London; being full of quaint homes, families, and nature. It was one of his more populous and relatively wealthy counties, so he rarely had to worry about it, which is more than he can say for some places in his Empire over the centuries. And the house in his sights appeared to be as average upper-middle class Brit as could be.

But the family inside…

England was far from a saint, his history as both a Pirate and a Colonizer proved that to any who bothered to remember or look up those bygone days. But seeing the treatment of this child, one of his most important and precious children as of the moment her parents died and he was sent an owl declaring young Honeysuckle Potter his ward by the late Lily and James Potter, made the personified country’s blood boil.

This was modern day England, not the Dark Ages. Abuse was something he would not stand for from his citizens. Neither would he condone something as barbaric and disgusting as slavery, he’d been among the earliest to officially abolish it and worked hard to ensure the world followed (though distastefully enough it took far longer and far more “reimbursements for lost property” to slave owners than he’d have liked).

Honeysuckle was currently weeding a garden, the fourth of many chores far too big and labor intensive a girl her age Arthur had watched her do for her relatives the Dursleys that day alone, and was visibly both underfed and beaten. Her overworked body was too thin and her too pale skin baring obvious bruises where her ratty castoffs didn’t swarm her in threadbare, patched fabric.

The blonde had seen more than enough.

“Hullo Honeysuckle.” Arthur greeted as he crouched down next to the raven haired girl, earning a jump and confused look. His anger with her relatives only grew when she stuttered quietly “Are- Are you talking to me?” as though she didn’t know her own name.

“Of course I am love, why else would I use your name?”

“Oh… I- I didn’t know that was my name.” she admitted, making the green eyed man’s thick brows furrow as he tried to suppress his anger. It wouldn’t do to release his anger in front of a scared child. “How do you know my name mister…?”

“Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland. And I was supposed to be the one you went to after your parents died.” the blonde explained calmly “I’m curious as to who thought to place you here instead, without my knowledge or consent.”

Before either of the green eyed pair could continue their conversation the dishwater blonde, horse-like face of Petunia peeked out the door to fix them with a shrill “Girl, what do you think you’re doing lollygagging with this stranger instead of tending the geraniums? And you! Who do you think you are skulking about my lawn and niece?!”

Arthur’s face closed off, colder than his older brother Scotland’s winter, as he declared firm enough for all to hear without raising his voice. “ ** **I**** am Honeysuckle’s legal guardian according to her parents, the Lord and Lady Potter’s, last will and testament. And I am both curious at how you received my charge in the first place as well as appalled as to how you’ve been treating an heiress to one of Britain’s oldest and wealthiest aristocratic bloodlines. One that ****Queen Elizabeth herself**** was most distressed to hear had been ****stolen**** from me.”

The woman’s already pale face paled further, resembling the picket fence surrounding her suburban lawn in color, as her neighbors started to whisper conspiratorially. Every single petty lie she’d given about Lily, her no-good husband, and her niece to blame her treatment of the girl in a way that had them overlooking the 5 year old’s treatment was now laid bare for all to see. Paired with the visible bruises, some of them hand shaped, on the child’s alabaster skin and Dudley’s old clothes rather than her own clothing her and it made for a very clear picture of the abuse they put the girl through.

The Dursleys’ reputation was ruined, and Petunia knew it. Worst of all she only had herself and the rest of her family’s actions to blame. No amount of blaming the girl’s freakish magic, her sister, or the child’s own poor behavior would hold up if she tried.

Especially not with the girl’s status as noble enough that ** **the Queen herself**** was worried for her well-being and looking for where she’d been spirited off to.

Bitter and backed into a corner, unwilling to admit her actions and repent, Petunia shrieked “You want her? By all means, take the brat! My husband and I certainly wanted nothing to do with the little freak! But don’t blame me when you see that devil-child for what she ****really**** is!” Before slamming the door shut.

After a few seconds the door opened again and a wicker basket, with an old baby blanket tucked messily inside, was thrown out at Arthur’s feet before being slammed again.

“The nerve!” England growled as he stooped to gather the basket in one arm before turning to Honeysuckle again, doing his best to smile for her. “Come on love, let’s get you looked over and dressed in something more appropriate.”

A shy smile tugging at her lips the raven girl approached the suit clad blonde, wrapping her arms around his neck when he gathered her up to carry her against his side with ease of practice. As he walked away Arthur plotted what to do next, vowing that he’d ensure Honeysuckle was safe and well cared for… even if it meant giving her to someone better equipped to do so than himself.

-

It was clear to everyone over the last few years that the end of the Magical War in the UK did not improve England’s mood. If anything he seemed to grow progressively upset over something that had gone wrong with it as time went on. Francis and Matthew were openly concerned, but still not entirely sure what was at fault for the mood, while Amy knew that asking her old man what was bothering him and getting a straight answer was about as likely as her giving up red meat and just let it go.

Amelie F. Jones had never gotten on particularly well with either of her fathers, but since the Revolution things between her and Arthur had been… tense, to say the least. So she is among the first shocked at the newest declaration from the embodiment of England at the current meeting of Nations.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that. I think I misheard you.” the glasses wearing woman said weakly as her blue eyes fixed her father incredulously. “Cuz it sounded like you said you’re giving your newest kid to ****me**** to raise while you try to fix what’s been bugging you the past few years in England.”

Arthur took a deep breath, running a hand down his face before saying tensely “That is because that is exactly what I said Amelie.”

The darker blonde let out a sharp hysterical bark of laughter before motioning to herself. “You’re joking, right? You complain all the time about me dressing like this-” a brown baggy bomber jacket over green short shorts and a tied matching bikini top that exposed her midriff, paired with thigh high black socks and laced brown boots. “-all the damn time and how immature I am. And you want to give me something to be responsible for?!”

The personification of America turned to her younger brother on her left and asked breathily “Mattie, is this real life?”

Canada shrugged, just as surprised, before saying “Well… I think you’ll do a great job with Honeysuckle! You did raise over 50 kids to my 13.”

At that several of the other countries spit-take.

“Was?!” Germany barked hysterically while France and England had opposing reactions. France was excited, asking why his children never told him he was a grandfather. England meanwhile not only seemed unsurprised by this, but explained “That’s part of why I chose you as the one to raise her rather than Matthew, the other being that magical Brits and Americans get on worse than their mundane counterparts.”

“So it’ll be less likely for them to guess she’s with me or be stumbled upon by chance.” The blonde woman surmises, earning a nod.

Francis turns to fix his husband with a look of betrayal. “You knew about our grandchildren?! And you never told me!”

“They were mostly born as the States and Provinces settled as distinct and named regions, or adopted in the case of Matthew’s Territories and a handful of Amy’s States that already HAD young countries minding them like Hawaii.” Arthur explained, shrugging nonchalantly as he admitted “I only know about them because I’m the one they ran to when they had their firstborns, panicking over the fact they _“came out of nowhere”_ and were therefore a cause for panic.”

Here Amy snorted and elbowed her brother “Mattie thought he was dying when he had Quebec.”

“Tu vas la fermer ta gueule!” Canada yelled at his older sister, shocking everyone. Normally he was so quiet and polite that they all thought he was physically incapable of being aggressive. The use of french was also a bit of a shock, as despite being multi-lingual both dark blonde young countries rarely used anything besides English.

“Rude!” Amelie gasped dramatically, hand over heart, before breaking into a manic grin. “Je suis si fier de toi mon petit frère!”

Francis cringed at that, whining “Must you two butcher my language so with such awful accents?”

Arthur smirked at his husband “Not so funny when they do it to you, is it?”

Coughing to draw everyone’s attention Arthur speaks “Getting back on track. Amelie, can I trust you to take care of Honeysuckle? Keep her safe and undo the damage her horrid excuse for relatives did to her?”

“Course.” America replied “I’ll even raise her with my only fathered girl!”

The entire room went silent at that, all eyes fixing the blonde. “Did- Did you just say one of your States had a father?” Matthew asked carefully, earning a proud smile in response. “Yep! Alaska’s a sweetheart and my little Ice Princess is about Honey’s age in looks, so hopefully the kid can be her first friend. For some reason none of her siblings want to hang out with her… Maybe they’re too old?”

While the others tried to figure out who the hell slept with America of all Countries present, much less knocked her up, Canada let out a horrified mutter of “Holy Shit.” under his breath and stared directly into the violet eyes of who he knew had to be the culprit based on the State in question. Seeing the excited, barely there smile on the older country’s face and silent dare for him to _“Do it, tell them all what you discovered.”_ the spectacled blonde broke eye contact and stayed silent, swallowing his fear.

It’s official. His sister was a madwoman. And as the meeting devolved into madness Canada resolved that he would have nothing to do with the madness his older sister courted.

_‘May God have mercy on those who try to mess with Honeysuckle Potter, because Amy and her boyfriend certainly won’t. Though how the hell she and Russia have been hiding a relationship since at_ **_**LEAST** _ ** _1959 I have no idea. Especially since officially they’re still in the middle of a Cold War.’_

The more Matthew thought about the logistics of his sister’s love life the harder his head hurt, so he decided to drop it. Until they admit to anything he’ll pretend he has no idea about any of this; plausible deniability.


	2. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeysuckle meets and bonds with her new family.

“Oh my god she’s so cute!” Amelie breathes as her blue eyes fix the messy black haired girl clinging to her father’s leg. Honeysuckle is small, thin, and frail looking - all clear signs of her abusive rearing until Arthur found her - and dressed in a cute little red, white, and blue sailor dress that looks exactly like the one she used to wear when she was tiny.

…Though considering who’s been caring for her that might actually ** **be**** her old dress.

The girl’s doe-like green eyes peered up at Amelie through a brand new pair of gold rimmed circular glasses that made her gaze almost owlish. The 5 year old barely reached past England’s knee, which she was peeking at them from behind shyly, making America’s heart melt from the cuteness.

So fucking cute.

“Honeysuckle these are my children.” Arthur explained as he motioned to each respectively. “My son and youngest, Matthew. And my eldest and daughter Amelie, she’ll be the one to take care of you from now on.”

The child bites her lip, clearly wanting to ask something but not yet used to being able yet, so Arthur and his children wait patiently for her to say it. After a brief moment of silence, thoughts clearly swimming in the girl’s mind, Honeysuckle speaks. “Did- did I do something wrong? Do you… not like or w-want me?”

All three blondes’ hearts hurt at that.

“Not at all, love.” Arthur explains softly as he crouches down to look the raven in the eye, hands resting on her shoulders gently. “I care about you a lot, which is why I’m giving you to my daughter to raise. Amy is better with kids than me, having far more of them than I and her brother do, and has more time and resources to care for you than I do right now. I also want to get you as far away from the bad people who stole you in the first place as I can, to keep you safe, and very few places are as safe for you as with Amelie.”

“Promise?”Honeysuckle asks at a whisper, eyes watery.

“I promise.” the man replied with a soft smile “And you’ll still get to see me, at least for holiday visits.”

“Ok…”

Turning to look at the pair of darker blondes Honeysuckle takes them in.

Matthew is quiet and nice looking, his hair a messy mop like her own but in a warm honey blonde rather than black. He wears silver rimmed rectangular glasses that are thin on his tan and delicately featured face. It pairs with his cream colored wool sweater, thick red and white hoodie, and brown pants tucked into darker brown boots to make him look even softer and friendlier.

Honeysuckle likes him.

Amelie meanwhile is full of energy and enthusiasm, compared to her brother and father’s calm, but no less warm than Matthew. She shares his facial features, coloring, and glasses too. But her cheeks bear faint freckles from hours in the sun, her tan a bit darker as well for the same reason, and her hair - while still wild - is longer and has star-shaped gold pins at her temples more for decoration than function (since her bangs are kept loose).

Her outfit is also for cooler weather than Arthur and Honeysuckle. Comprised of dark blue jeans tucked into knee high laced brown boots, a black NASA logo t-shirt, and a thick brown bomber jacket. Remembering the secret Arthur told her earlier about who and what he is, as well as what she’s seen of his kids and knows about History from eavesdropping on the neighbors and what Old Mrs.Figg’s told her, has the child realizing who these two probably are.

“Are you two… Canada and America?” The woman’s blue eyes glitter with excitement as she crouches down in front of the kid, ruffling her black mop affectionately. “You betcha kiddo. I’m America, Mattie’s Canada. I’d love if you called me mom and him Uncle, but you can call us whatever you want. Zero pressure. Just pick what you’re most comfortable with.”

“I… I’ve never had a mum before.” Honeysuckle admits, tugging on the skirt of her dress nervously. “I-I’d like to call you that… I-If you don’t mind, I mean.

Matthew, Canada, speaks here in a soft tone that fits him perfectly in Honey’s opinion “We would.” Earning a rapid nod of agreement from his sister. He then continues “So… When’s your birthday? Mine’s July 1st.”

“4th of July for me!” Amelia chirps as she raises back to her full height, winking playfully.

“M-mine’s in July too, on the 31st.”

“Nice!” America says with a grin, offering Honeysuckle one of her hands. “Say bye to England Honey, we’ve got a long flight and a bunch more people for you to meet ahead.”

Hugging Arthur, first around his leg and then his neck when he bends down for a proper hug, the raven says goodbye and takes the hand offered in her own. She’s nervous and excited equally, her insides squirming from the thoughts and feelings running through her at what’s happening. And Honeysuckle, as she sits and reflects on how her life is changing, is enjoying every second of it.

Amelie, her new mum, is loud… but not in a mean or scary way. More excited and playful, warm and sparkly like the stars her hairpins are shaped like. Like a big kid in an adult’s body.

Honeysuckle likes her a lot.

Uncle Matthew is nice, friendly, calm, and a lot like Honeysuckle herself. Sitting next to him in the airport and on the plane is much appreciated and helps keep the girl relaxed.

And (even if she hasn’t called him this before, even mentally, and likely won’t aloud for a while) Honeysuckle is going to miss her new Granddad Arthur.

-

The first thing Matthew and Amelie did upon reaching their destination in British Columbia was buy Honeysuckle a bunch of stuff, mainly clothes. Uncle Matt paid, waving his sister off when she offered to pay him back later. He wanted to spoil his new niece a bit and make sure they’d actually be set for where they were going to be living from now on a week from now.

Apparently Amelie is moving her into her current home in Alaska, so they can live with her biological daughter of the same name. “Alaska looks about 7 physically, being that countries like us age a bit wonky compared to humans, but she’s actually 26. She’s the youngest of my kids besides you.”

“What’s Alaska like?” Honey asked as she picked out a few sweaters, hoodies, and coats of various levels of warm under the blonde siblings’ prompting.

“The State or the girl?” Matthew asked, grinning when he noticed the knit sweater patterned to resemble the Canadian 1982 World Juniors Hockey Jersey that the 5 year old picked out. God, he wishes he could see Russia’s face when he sees her wearing that.

“Both?”

“Well…” Amelie starts as she picks out 2 thick winter coats, one red and one blue, of the same style and holds both in front of her new charge to compare them. “Alaska the girl is shy, hard working, and laid back. She likes to read, cook, knit, and play with the dogs mostly. We hunt too, though that’s mainly cause hunting’s the main source of food up by Barrow where we live. The Inupuiat that live in the area taught Alaska and I a few of their traditions once they realized we were actually interested in learning from them and embracing them rather than what most foreigners they’d talked to did. Also, side-note, I’m very very embarrassed and ashamed of my own people for their actions where the Inuit and Native American Tribes are concerned. Most still call both Indians and Eskimos, which are offensive.”

“Like when my old relatives would use bad words for black and asian people behind their backs?”

“Yes Honey, a lot like that!” Amelie replied “Only most Americans do that by accident, since they only hear the bad version in school or growing up. I’m working on fixing that.”

“It really doesn’t help that your Boss is so busy all the time.” Matt adds as the two settle on the red coat for her.

“And as for Alaska the State… It’s pretty, with lots of nature and not much in the way of towns or people. Where we live up by Barrow is cold and isolated though. It’s up by the north pole so there’s a couple months mid winter of just night and a couple in summer of just day, and when the sky’s clear you can see the northern lights… It’s cold and very different from pretty much everywhere else, but it’s come to be home.”

Falling into silence as they go to buy their purchases and grab some food before hitting the next store Honeysuckle mulls that over. As they leave, her now wearing a solid white hoodie over her dress, the raven haired girl smiles softly to herself. Having a family, a big sister, is something she’s always wished for.

And now she was going to have that!

Clutching her mom’s hand tighter the green eyed girl dares to hope that things will continue to stay this good. She wants Amelie to be like the mum she always dreamed of, she wants Alaska to be exactly as the blonde described, and she wants - desperately so, though she dares not admit it aloud lest she upset her new family - that there will be a father waiting for her too.

Only time will tell if she’s getting her hopes up.

-

After a few days of shopping and sightseeing with Uncle Matt, some of which was spent meeting two of her “cousins” from him BC and Yukon, the new mother-daughter pair left all three behind after their drive. The Alaska Highway was pretty, lots of greenery and wild animals to admire along the drive. Which was good because it took ****16**** ****hours**** just to get from Dawson Creek, British Columbia to Whitehorse, Yukon Territory.

And then, after 16 hours spent in a car and one night sleeping at Yukon’s house in his capital city, Honeysuckle and Amelia had to catch ** **another**** flight to get to Barrow that took about 2 days!

For the British child this was a bit of a shock, as in the UK her Uncle Vernon would gripe about the hour it took to get to London from Surrey to meet up with Aunt Marge or his coworkers for a spot of tea or a meal to catch up. The idea of taking literal ** **days**** and multiple forms of travel just to visit one’s closest relative both baffled and impressed the 5 year old.

And then - clad in her new pastel red and white fur trimmed winter coat, fur-lined white winter boots, thick black leggings, and a mid-calf length velvet burgundy dress with a row of decorative gold buttons along the site of the chest (not that one could see much of said dress or leggings peeking out of the parka or boots) - Honeysuckle took her first step into Alaska.

Barrow was very cold, at least by British standards, at 2 degrees Celsius and overcast in late August. Surrey rarely got that cold in winter, the idea of this being considered summer weather here was a bit surreal if Honeysuckle was being honest. Glancing over at her mum - clad in her brown bomber, dark blue jeans, NASA t shirt, and a pair of brown fur-lined boots similar to Honey’s own - the young girl wondered to herself just how cold could Alaskan winter get.

The raven was broken from her train of thought when Amelie’s blue eyes locked onto something ahead and started to sparkle, a wide grin splitting her face. Following the blonde’s gaze as the personified America led her forward spectacled green lay on a pair of similar looking people standing together on the road ahead.

The 7 year old girl that looked like a younger Amelie with longer hair, no glasses over her blue eyes, and paler skin and blonde hair - closer to a white or ash shade than the honey of her mother - had to be Alaska. She was clad in a dark blue dress, a thick knit sweater that could be buttoned closed but was left open that was white with cream and pale blue fair isle patterning along the hem and sleeves, and a pair of spotted silver fur boots that had flower-shaped designs beaded onto them in various shades of blue and white. Her face, upon seeing Amelie and Honeysuckle, went from blank to a soft smile.

The man next to Alaska meanwhile made the raven pause. He was very big, towering over her mum by over a foot and clearly built broadly and sturdily - though in muscle not fat - under his long knee length lavender blue coat. A long scarf in white was wrapped around his neck a few times but still managed to have enough left to fall to around his mid shin. And standing next to Alaska, who shared his coloring - save her eyes, as hers are the same blue as mum’s rather than the violet color he has - and soft smile, had the child’s green eyes widening.

Was- Was that Alaska’s father? Did that make him Honeysuckle’s too?

Glancing questioningly up at Amelie after tugging on the woman’s coat to catch her attention, the raven earned a soft smile and chuckle from the blonde. Picking up the little witch - a fact that she and Matt had spent much of the drive in Canada explaining to the kid - America explained softly. “That is my boyfriend and Alaska’s father Ivan, and yes he’s also a nation. His boss and mine aren’t exactly on the best of terms right now so his being here is a secret, one no one besides us three and you know - not even my other kids, Matt, or my parents - for very good reason. Understand?”

Honeysuckle blinks and nods “No telling anyone about him visiting or being your boyfriend, not even Uncle Matt or Granddad.”

Amelie snorts “Dad’s gonna love you calling him that.”

Turning her attention back to Ivan, curious, Honeysuckle asks. “What do ****I**** call you?”

Ivan’s smile grew a bit as he replied in an accent the Brit had never heard before. “You can call me what you like. Though I would not mind if you called me Папочка like Alaska does, it would bring me much pleasure if you did.”

“Papachka?”

Smile growing wider over her confusion and awkward but accurate pronunciation the man explains fondly “It’s Russian, in English the closest word would be Daddy. It’s very informal, but I don’t really like being formal with family.”

Honeysuckle mulled that over as her mum introduced her to the pair. Russian? Meaning that her new dad, being a personified nation like Amelie, is Russia. Considering what she remembers overhearing adults saying about a Cold War between America and Russia going on the girl can guess why her parents are hiding the fact they’re a family.

A family that she’s part of now.

While the 5 year old was lost in her thoughts Ivan had picked up Alaska so that he and Amelie could start the long trek to their home. As they travelled awhile together in companionable silence, the raven admiring the foreign landscape as they walked from in Amelie’s embrace, finally the young witch broke the silence with a shy “Will you teach me more?”

Three pairs of eyes fixed the child, shining with mirth. “You want to know more Russian?”

At her nod and timid “I want to learn a lot. The Dursleys didn’t like to teach me things like they did with Dudley. The only reason they taught me what they did was to make me do chores, but I actually liked cooking and gardening… Not that I told them that.”

Alaska spoke up here “I can teach you to knit. Or sew. Or both… If you want, I mean.”

There was a flush to the older girl’s cheeks and her voice was soft, shyness and hope clear in her posture and speech alike. Honeysuckle smiled back just as shyly with a quiet response of “I’d like that.”

The two personified nations shared a look as the kids started talking. If this is a sign of the way things will go raising the Girl-Who-Lived than things were looking good. Honeysuckle and Alaska got on great, the Brit was smart and sweet - eager to learn and meet new people, and there’ve been no major hiccups at all so far as they can tell.

They were looking forward to raising their girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I did research on the stuff i'm not familiar with, but apologies if I made a mistake anyways. (I am a Canadian, my french is not so great and I know 0 Russian so... If my translations are off, my bad.)
> 
> Refs/information I used are below to those curious.  
> Alaska was made a State/Born: January 3, 1959 (so that's her birthday)  
> Honeysuckle was born in 1980, meaning that the events of this chapter take place in 1986. (the Cold War ended in 1991, around when she'll go to her first year of Hogwarts, so RusAme being revealed to the other nations isn't happening anytime soon.)  
> Ref for climate in Barrow Alaska: https://weatherspark.com/y/163/Average-Weather-in-Barrow-Alaska-United-States-Year-Round  
> Ref for Honeysuckle's dress: https://ca.shein.com/Girls-Frill-Mock-Neck-Gold-Button-Detail-Pleated-Hem-Velvet-Dress-p-1543238-cat-2005.html?url_from=caadplaskdress0720082533610Y_ssc&gclid=CjwKCAiArbv_BRA8EiwAYGs23JHPVxwMVZf99qsOgecaPnp49ThDswzVpolTjjkjalUluOPA4p83-RoCjeEQAvD_BwE  
> Russia outfit ref: https://www.goodsmile.info/en/product/10244/Nendoroid+Russia.html  
> The Canadian 1982 World Juniors Hockey Jersey is the one that was worn when Canada not only won gold for the first time ever, but also beat the USSR (Russian) team (which had been undefeated until they'd faced Canada that year) 7-0. Matt is being smug about his underdog victory against his sister's secret boyfriend in their shared favorite/best sport. 
> 
> I'm planning on making some art of this story (mainly the RusAme family and my headcanons for the States, Provinces, and Territories that make appearances). So I'll link those here when they're done too if you're interested.
> 
> Stay safe guys and Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England's been busy these last few years, but finally it's time to see Honeysuckle again before she goes off to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian translations for this chapter:  
> Папочка (Papachka) = Daddy  
> Жимолость (Zhimolost') = Honeysuckle  
> Привет (Privet) = Hi

Arthur sighed as finally ****finally**** he’d finished sorting out the recent problems in his magical community.

It took over five years all together. One to work out what all had gone to hell in the first place, which was a lot, and the rest to sort all of said issues. He’d even had to get some help from Francis just to sort it all without going crazy! Even if most of what his husband did was just calming him down when he reached his limit for nonsense and reminding him to care for himself - or at least eat and sleep.

After he’d explained to Queen Elizabeth and Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher that he’d found young Honeysuckle and where he’d sent her, as well as his plans to look into and sort the Magical Community, and gotten their unanimous approval the personification of the United Kingdom went straight to the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts. The blonde grabbed any and every transcript to do with the war, as well as the years proceeding and following it, as well as the complete self updating books of Ministry Laws and Regulations. Then he’d gone directly to the Goblin King and done a full audit of his ward’s vaults and family investments, as well as checked to ensure her parents’ wills were carried out, and accidentally uncovered a hornets nest of new problems for him to solve.

Hooray…

The War, unsurprisingly to him and anyone else who bothered to actually use the brain between their ears, had plenty of build up and signs that went unaddressed proceeding it. If anything the few actions the Ministry and Rebels did take to try and cut off the head of the viper they’d awoken only caused it to grow bigger and more dangerous, like a hydra. It really didn’t help that most of the Ministry and Rebel “Order of the Phoenix” members refused to kill - or at least seriously hurt - their opponents.

Naivety like that during horrible terrorist attacks and war of a genocidal nature could and did lead to hundreds if not thousands of innocent lives being lost. And for what? So the quote unquote “good guys” could keep their moral high-ground over their enemies?

It made Arthur ashamed to call them members of his country.

And if what he can see of the new laws and decrees being passed since the end of the war is right - which it is, he’s old and experienced enough to be certain of that - then another war just like the last is set to take the Magical UK shortly. In further restricting those who’d defected to the “Dark” side and other creatures, while still restricting the very Muggleborns they pander to with these reforms and laws to keep the Purebloods from rebelling (albeit barely) they’re creating a powder keg of marginalized and bitter but powerless demographics just waiting to be rounded up by the next wannabe Dark Lord to exploit for their own gain.

Provided the masses don’t just riot on their own should the next Minister of Magic push one or more of the groups to realize they both outnumber and out power the ministry as a whole at the moment due to their ignorance and idiocy. His current magical community is run by and filled with sheep and wolves that hide in sheep skins to blend in and it disgusts him.

Upon trying and only moderately succeeding to head off some of the political issues he’d uncovered Arthur had been the one to gather those marginalized masses himself. A few Queen and Muggle PM signed Laws and Bills to undo and replace the worst laws and keep new ones from being added, some flexing of his status as England itself and his skill and power with magic, and a few new jobs and support networks for the groups most likely to revolt and he’d successfully averted a potential major disaster.

The fact he also got to help muggleborn, squibs, and various creature demographics like werewolves in the process wasn’t half bad either if he says so himself.

The will readings had also caused much uproar in Wizarding UK. James had revealed his secret keeper and apologized to a man most considered his worst enemy for being a right cunt to him as a schoolboy. The fact the Sirius Black was innocent and rotting in Azkaban for supposedly killing the man who - according to the will - was the true betrayer Peter Pettigrew led to more inspection of the War Records.

And spoiler alert, Sirius Black was not the only untrialed prisoner rotting in that horrid place.

Lily’s will meanwhile, alongside listing Arthur himself as their daughter’s guardian above all others her husband listed - so he can ensure their daughter and heiress to several ancient bloodlines is properly cared for and raised - had revealed that not only was Honeysuckle under no circumstances to be raised by Petunia, but that she would sooner let her long lost cousin Tom Riddle (the true current Heir and Lord Slytherin, rather than Voldemort who’d claimed such with no proof) raise her child.

That little tidbit had opened the can of worms that was Lily’s ancestry. Apparently Lily and Petunia’s mother Hellebore had been the illegitimate child of Morfin Gaunt, Lord of House Gaunt, and a muggle noblewoman named Cecilia who had come to his house to yell over how his sister had stolen her fiance. The woman, not wanting her child from the inbred to hell and violent near-squib who’d assaulted her, had given the child to an orphanage where she’d lived until she’d met her husband as a young woman.

That can of worms, as well as the redheaded witch’s other wishes listed in the will, had caused a riot once the reading was over. The woman’s Head of House and old friend had simultaneously teamed up to yell at one Albus Dumbledore, even louder once the dark haired potions master discovered just who said headmaster had left his sister in all but blood’s precious daughter with. Watching the spectacle with amusement England can see why his older brother Allistor likes Minerva so much.

After that little issue was over Arthur had, alongside his brothers and the small group of magicals they’d come to like and trust over the past couple years, look into what happened to Lily’s missing cousin. A former Head Boy, Star Student, and Magical Prodigy that Minerva McGonagall remembers faintly and fondly from her first year of Hogwarts - as he’d helped her and many other less than purebloods adapt to wizarding culture and comforted those who had to deal with the Muggle World War as best he could. Both things she’s sad to say her then Head of House Dumbledore, nor any of the other staff, had never really bothered to try.

The fact that such a kind and gifted boy had essentially vanished upon leaving school, especially after declaring to her and any other who knew Tom many times that he wanted to continue helping others however he could, had always struck the Scottish Witch as odd. Especially so was that he was denied a post as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher twice despite his achievements and experience, as well as refused any application to the Ministry - in any capacity - despite his many connections and friends on top of his earlier mentioned qualifications.

It was as if he’d been forcibly isolated, backed into a deep dark corner in the wizarding world just to survive, before silently disappearing forever.

It was the second set of trials, these ones actually valid due to use of Veritaserum and proper judicial process and questioning overseen by England and his brothers themselves, that revealed the next horrible twist in this tapestry of lies and horror that had resulted in the War in the first place.

The Dark Lord Voldemort had been a shell, a shattered mess that had once been the great and well-meaning boy Tom Riddle… At least after Dumbledore had misguidedly forced the boy to become the very thing he’d feared he’d be in an attempt to prevent the child falling down the same dark path as his once lover Gellert Grindlewald.

Albus had, like many men before him, run headfirst into the very fate he sought to avoid by trying so hard to prevent it.

Arthur took solace in the fact that, wherever what was left of Tom went after his ward-turned-granddaughter killed him, he’d finally been given the justice he’d gone mad and fought for. Dumbledore’s actions had come back to bite him, especially after his plotting where Honeysuckle was concerned was revealed as best they could uncover through Snape’s spying on the man, and his power and credibility both diminished. While the old wizard had kept his job as Headmaster by the skin of his teeth he was now under intense scrutiny from the Hogwarts Board of Governors, the Ministry of Magic, the Personified Nations, and the ICW.

The Defeater of Grindlewald was on very very thin ice. And if he stepped one toe out of line people would be lining up for his head. Especially where Honeysuckle Potter-Black-Gaunt is concerned.

Which brings Arthur to his current position.

The Personification of England took a deep breath to relax as he stood in the lawn of his manor home, waiting for his daughter and those with her to arrive. On his left stood the Werewolf he’d put in charge of the Lycaon Sanctuary, Remus Lupin, who’d become the public face and ambassador for Lycanthropes in the Ministry of Magic. To his right stood a now couple who’d shared similar tragedy and betrayal by family and the war that he’d made his wards upon rescuing them from a fate undeserved and worse than death.

Sirius and Bartemius Black-Crouch were both thrown in Azkaban without trial, as well as abused and abandoned by family and friend alike due to the war (and even before that). Treating both for dementor exposure, starvation, and in the case of Barty the psychological and physical torture he’d faced as a captive of his own father after he’d broken him out of prison and faked his death by leaving his polyjuiced wife to die in Azkaban in his stead.

The pair’s trials under veritaserum had proven both innocent of their crimes, the blame for both belonging to others far more deserving their fate, and had left both active Lords of their families (as Crouch Sr. Had been imprisoned for both his incompetence during the war trials and his actions towards his family afterward) under Arthur’s care and protection. Something that did wonders keeping the vultures from both men and further brought them together, resulting in their marriage as of last year that had destroyed the hopes and schemes of many a pureblood family Arthur’s sure.

While England waits relatively patiently, the three men behind him are in varying states of worry. Remus is worried on how his pack’s cub will react to his condition, Sirius is worried that his goddaughter and heiress will be mad at and hate him for choosing revenge over her, and Barty is worried about how he will not only be received as a former ward and supporter of the Dark Lord - but how he'll react to his Lord’s vanquisher and last living blood relative. And how she'd take his continued respect for his Lord and cause he’d pledged to and believed in (rather than the madman he’d devolved into over the war and his latter maddened schemes).

As a limousine with tinted windows came to a stop in front of the Georgian Manor’s cobblestone walkway everyone took a breath. This was it, the moment of truth. How had the girl they’d left America to raise grown in the 6 years she’s been gone? While Arthur had visited her for holidays and near her birthday with his husband to drop off presents from himself (and later her Wizarding godparents) and get rough updates he didn’t know nearly as much about Honeysuckle as he’d like.

The mess he’d tried to sort had kept him too busy for that.

-

Life as a member of the Jones-Braginsky family was, to put it simply, easily the best thing that had ever happened to Honeysuckle.

Her mother was nurturing and energetic, teaching her and supporting her an any and all interests she had no matter how odd or silly some of them may be, but never stepped into spoiling or hovering like Petunia and her friends did with Dudley and his goons. Her older sister Alaska taught her life skills just as much as their parents did, as she’d promised, and didn’t care how many times she’d failed or give up on her. The white-blonde girl didn’t care that Honey was a bit clingy either, always indulging the raven in her need for companionship and affection with a fond smile and a warm hug or hand to hold.

And Папочка was everything she’d wanted in a father and more. He was serious, and stern when he taught, but never mean. On the times he’d come to visit, though more sporadic than any of the girls or him would like, it wasn’t unusual for Honey and Alaska to curl up into his sides and knit with him on the couch under the warm glow of the fireplace and a thick fur pelt that they usually draped over the back of the couch over their legs.

He’d taught Honeysuckle far more than just Russian and knitting; being the one to teach the raven both her basic hunting skills, how to shoot a gun, and how to fight hand to hand (with and without weapons). Amelie and Alaska added to these lessons, both having complementary skills in hunting, fighting, and other affiliated skills. And while the witch hopes she won’t need to use any of her self-defense skills anytime soon she knows it’s better to have them and not need them than need them and not have them.

Which is why the raven haired girl is bringing a few things not on her school list with her to Hogwarts, if not for her family’s state of mind than her for her own. Better to be safe than sorry, especially with what she overheard mum and Папочка saying about what Granddad had discovered of the current Headmaster’s schemes for her. And hey, it’s not her fault that Hogwarts never bothered to make a rule forbidding muggle based weapons of any kind.

Honeysuckle was a ball of nerves as she sat next to her sister, clutching the 13 year old in appearance personified State’s hand tighter as she mentally spirals over how everything about this meeting with her godparents could go wrong. Amelie smiled as Alaska rolled her blue eyes at the obvious panicking her youngest was doing and immediately calmed her down by ruffling the younger girl’s riot of wild black hair that now fell to her mid-back. “Relax Honey, they’re going to love you. They wouldn’t have sent you all those gifts through Grandpa England if they didn’t like you at least a little.”

Taking a deep breath the green eyed girl admitted “You’re probably right I just- I want this to go well…”

“And it will Жимолость.” Ivan stated from his seat next to their mother across from them in the limo, adding with amusement. “There is no need for you to worry so. If anything I should be the one worrying on my reception.”

All three of the girls snorted, the mood lighter once more. Just in time, as not long after that is when the family’s ride pulled up the driveway to England’s Manor and parked before the cobblestone walkway leading up to the manor’s door. Arthur stood before the door, a sandy haired man covered in scars was to his left while a pair of men - one with long wavy black locks, well trimmed facial hair, and silver eyes and the other a pale freckled, straw-blonde with a boyish attractive face and large brown eyes that would be doe-like if they weren’t so haunted.

Gathering her courage and clinging to her big sister’s arm Honeysuckle opened the door and stepped out.

-

Sirius felt himself melt as the door opened and he finally set his eyes on his goddaughter for the first time in ten years. Honeysuckle was dressed in a doll-like red dress that fell to her knees and had a white, lace lined button up collar with a red ribbon tied around the neck only adding to it’s cute and doll-like look. Her wild black hair was left loose, but had a red ribbon tied in it and decorating the top of her head like a headband, and her feet were in red and white converse trainers that were nowhere near as dressy as the rest of her outfit.

The 13 year old girl Honeysuckle was clinging to the arm of was in a matching outfit, but in dark blue, and had long white blonde hair that was straight and fell down to her waist save for her bangs and a single curled strand that stood straight up. Her eyes were just as vivid a blue as Honey’s were green, but weren’t framed by glasses like his goddaughter’s were, and her skin a snowy pale complexion. That must be her adoptive sister, Alaska, who he’d heard about.

Next out of the car was Amelie, Arthur’s daughter and personification of America. She was very pretty, looking like a older and differently colored version of her daughter with glasses and freckles. Her outfit was a gorgeous flowing dress in a gradient of deep blues that fell to her mid shin and was speckled with glittering silver in a way that made it look like the night sky, a sheer and lacy white top laying under the bust that made it look more elegant and old fashioned that paired with her white strappy heels nicely. The star shaped silver pins in her hair only made the woman’s aura of childlike excitement and energy all the more noticeable in a way that made the Black lord smile.

And then came the man that, based on his looks and the fact the girls had dragged him with them to this family meeting, must be Alaska’s father. He was tall, massive really for a purely human man, at about 6 feet tall and well built - a warrior and physical laborer if Sirius ever saw one. His coloring matched Alaska, white-blonde hair and snow pale skin, save his light violet eyes and he had a very prominent nose on his rounded and almost childish face that was frozen into a soft smile.

He was - despite the fairly warm summer weather - clad in a long dark grey coat, a dark red turtleneck, black jeans, and a long knit scarf that fell to his shins; which were partly covered by brown leather boots that laced up the front. Before Sirius or anyone else could say anything England had pointed at the man before them and yelled out an incensed “You!”

The towering man’s eyes glittered in amusement as he let out a chuckle “Привет Arthur, it’s good to see you.”

England’s thick dark brows furrowed as his green eyes moved from the large Russian to his daughter, a very dry and disgruntled “ ** **Really**** Amelie? Of all countries you could’ve flirted, fraternized, and had children with you chose ****Russia****? While your bosses were in the middle of a Cold War with each other no less?!”

America shrugged “Hey, the Cold War’s over on paper already and should be fully over in practice by Ivan’s birthday at the latest. There’s absolutely nothing stopping us from being open about our relationship now.” the woman leaned into her boyfriend, the personification of Russia apparently - and that still kind of blows the dog animagus’ mind whenever he meets a new nation, as she adds flippantly “Besides dad, I’m a big country now. I can choose who I want to date.”

A snort left the trio of wizards at that little joke, drawing the family’s attention to them. America looked them over cheerfully before motioning to each “Ooh! Let me guess! Remus, Sirius, and Barty. Right?”

“Absolutely!” the Raven haired wizard replied before giving an overexaggerated bow “A pleasure to meet you milady!”

Barty rolled his eyes fondly at his husband before smiling at the child who vanquished what was left of the man he’d seen as a father and was surprised by his complete lack of negative feelings. If anything this only solidified his sense of relief that she’d, in a way, saved the Lord he’d pledged himself to. “Forgive Sirius, he’s a bit overenthusiastic sometimes. But it is nice to finally meet you Honeysuckle. I’m Bartemius, but everyone just calls me Barty.”

“Hi.” the raven haired girl replied shyly “S’nice to meet you all too.”

As Arthur led everyone inside for tea Sirius and Barty shared a look and smiled. So far so good. If this was what the rest of their meeting went like than things were going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! I’ve been on a bit of a roll with writing it so I’m keeping on it as long as I can.  
> I’ve done a few changes to this AU/Crossover that have been discovered due to Arthur/England meddling in the Wizarding World on the Queen’s approval. I’ve also added a ship and some grey morality to the war and some of both factions, cause why not?
> 
> Dress refs for Honeysuckle and Alaska:  
> https://us03-imgcdn.ymcart.com/55601/2020/05/28/0/4/04be0d6f3ec4da4c.jpg?x-oss-process=image/quality,Q_90/auto-orient,1/resize,m_lfit,w_1500,h_1500/format,webp  
> https://us03-imgcdn.ymcart.com/55601/2020/05/28/2/e/2e202bc529b99f16.jpg?x-oss-process=image/quality,Q_90/auto-orient,1/resize,m_lfit,w_1500,h_1500/format,webp  
> Dress ref for Amelie/America: https://dpegb9ebondhq.cloudfront.net/product_photos/65666835/file_7cf20cc50e_original.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeysuckle and the others read her Hogwarts letter and go over her packed supplies.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster : Albus Dumbledore_

_( Order of Merlin , First Class , Grand Sorc. , Chf. Warlock ,_   
_Supreme Mugwump , International Confed. of Wizards )_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ . _Please find enclosed a list_ _of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September ._ _We await your owl by no later than 31 July ._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Flipping to the second page enclosed in the letter that had been handed to Arthur last time he visited Hogwarts with his brother to enjoy some tea and gossip with the woman saw the list of supplies Honeysuckle needed to bring for her year of school.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes(black)_   
_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_   
_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)_   
_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron ( pewter , standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad ._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Turning to the child in question after reading through the whole list Sirius asks “Do you have any of those supplies already? Maybe a pet or familiar?”

His husband pipes in then “Anything not on the list you were planning on bringing? It can get kind if boring sometimes up at the castle.”

Green eyes sparkled as the eleven year old called out “Crumble!” causing a house elf to pop into the room before her with a bow. The female elf was dressed well, with a comfortable and warm-looking Victorian maid’s outfit that was a warm red rather than black and bore a large star with the number 50 in it on the center of her white apron with a trio of thinner and lighter red stripes around its rim. Crumble’s big round eyes sparkled as she asked “How may I be of service Miss Honeysuckle?”

“Can you please fetch my trunk and familiar for me Crumble?”

“Of course Miss, one moment.” the elf popped away and reappeared a few seconds later with a nice wood and leather trunk and a small ball of white fluff on either side of her. “Here you are Miss.”

“Thank you Crumble.” The raven said as she picked up the tiny white quadruped - a puppy maybe? - in one arm before dragging her trunk closer to her family scattered around on the sitting room’s chairs and sofa. Opening the lid with a hiss of parseltongue, clearly a password, that makes the wizards among them sit up straighter, the child starts showing off what she’s got so far.

“This is my familiar, say hello.” she holds up the tiny form under its thick and stubby pawed forelimbs, like a child would a puppy or cat just a bit too large for them to carry properly. Arthur sputtered at the tiny thing while the trio of wizards were a bit perplexed.

It looked remarkably like the pup of a large dog; with its slightly blackened muzzle with little canine-like teeth inside, fluffy snow white coat of fur, and slightly oversized paws with black claws and paw pads peeking through the fur. It’s black nose, lack of visible tail, black eyes making the whites of the eyes barely visible most of the time, and tiny rounded tipped ears made it all the stranger to them. Then, after staring at them with a blink, the pup opened its mouth and spoke “Привет.”

Sirius let out a barking laugh at that “Brilliant! I didn’t know Americans had a breed of magical dog that can speak!”

England’s sputtering grew worse, turning his attention to the purebloods to try and correct the misconception, only for Honeysuckle to cut him off with a giggle. “It is pretty neat isn’t it Granddad? Shame that his breed’s so rare.”

Green eyes locked before the elder set widened in realization. Now choking on laughter rather than shock the blonde replies “Yes, yes it is.”

This was a prank. A prank on the entirety of Magical UK as a whole no less. The personification of the United Kingdom looked forward to seeing how this played out.

Honestly he was curious how long it would take for someone to realize Honeysuckle’s dog familiar was actually a bear.

“What’s his name?” Remus asked, earning a proud “Ice Bear.” from the girl that really should have clued the marauders in… But clearly didn’t given his speculative “Because his breed get’s big and bear-like, right? Clever.”

Giggling again, both Honeysuckle and the polar bear cub in her arms nodding and smiling in amusement, the girl explains “Ice is going to grow very big, very fluffy, and very strong.”

_‘Understatement.’_ thinks Arthur with a snort, but keeps the info to himself for now. It’ll make the eventual discovery by his wards all the funnier.

Turning her attention back to her trunk the child sets down her familiar to root through it properly. “I put in a bunch of clothes. Some for warmer weather like my dress and some for colder weather like my parka.”

It was a very nice arrangement of clothes too. Most if not all hand made, be it sewn or knit, in old fashioned styles. Her dresses seemed to be mainly gothic in style, be it traditional or more modern in style, a number of Russian or American style dresses and two fur based coats. A thinner (comparatively) reindeer skin one and a far more intricate and warm parka of spotted silver sealskin, lined with thicker fur for warmth, for colder weather.

And that’s not even counting all the knit sweaters, scarves, jumpers, and mittens they spied in the pile as well.

“You certainly packed for warmth.” Sirius notes, his husband Barty adding “Probably a good call. The castle can get pretty cold, especially in the dungeons where the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are housed, being up in Scotland and lacking heating outside the common room fireplaces.”

Arthur nods at her choice of clothing as well. As the Black-Crouch couple said the fur is a practical choice, since Scotland gets colder in the winter than the rest of the UK and Hogwarts is an unheated ancient castle, but it’s also a logical one as it fits with the old fashioned dress code of the school far better than most muggle clothing. The style is also more likely to register as foreign than muggle, so less chance of her being scoffed at or bullied by the meaner purebloods.

Remus pipes in “Those are well made too.”

“Thank you! I made everything myself!” Honeysuckle chirped, oblivious or uncaring or the way her words shock the wizards among them. “I’m bringing my sewing and knitting supplies as well.”

Arthur, seeing a chance, clears his throat and mentions “I had something for you to bring as well, which I thought you may appreciate.” Using his magic to summon said gift the blonde passes the girl an old cookie tin filled with colored thread, a variety of needles, and a bunch of folded white fabric inside along with a round wooden frame. “I thought you might like to give embroidery a try, as it’s a hobby I indulge myself from time to time. It’s also very popular among magicals since you can also apply magic to your creations through thread magic - the act of performing magic by stitching runes, seals, or special patterns and infusing it with your magic. There should be a club for it at the school.”

“Ooh!” green eyes sparkled at the thought as she accepted the kit, a broad grin on her face. “A new craft! Thanks Granddad!”

“You’re very welcome dear.”

Setting the tin down next to her familiar, who eyes it just as intently as her, the girl returns to showing off her supplies. “I brought some books, mostly fiction but a few for muggle subjects or my language studies.”

There was a sizeable pile of tomes and textbooks being stacked on the floor by type of book. There was also a fair number of languages she was studying if the final pile was anything to go off of. There was also a couple recipe books and journals stacked there. “A journal for taking notes?”

“Seems better than wasting ink and parchment on everything rather than just my essays. Do you know how expensive and wasteful using parchment over paper for everything is?”

The pencil case full of pencils and pens, as well as a sketchbook and second case for colored pencils, was therefore not a surprise when the young witch pulled them out next.

And last, but certainly not least, came the “just in case” supplies Honeysuckle had packed. The looks of pure shock and horror on the British adults’ faces when the child pulled out her various pieces of hunting equipment packed, one of which is a Winchester Model 70 Alaskan hunting rifle and its ammunition (375 HH Mag caliber), brought another look of gleeful amusement to the raven’s face. The fact that the rest of her kit are a hunting knife, a machete, a hatchet, and what looked to be Ivan’s old trench shovel from WW2 (cover bag and all) does not help.

“Why are you bringing a gun?!” Sirius cried loudly, followed by Remus’ disbelieving “Where did you get a gun?!”

“Better yet how can she use a rifle? She’s 11!” England finished, earning rolled eyes from the entire Jones-Braginsky family.

America explained blankly “You guys are aware I raised her in Alaska right? Hunting is something that, while you need to fulfill permits and know the rules for, is a necessity of life to most people… At least where we live. Teaching your kid to hunt is up there with teaching them to cook in life skills there, you bet your ass Ivan and I taught her how to handle and fire guns.”

Russia pipes in here “I believe that is her bear hunting rifle. A good choice Жимолость.”

Honey smiles. “Better safe than sorry, right? If it can drop a grizzly or bull moose then it should, in theory, be able to handle anything in Scotland. And besides that muggle weapons of any kind aren’t banned from Hogwarts, I checked.”

Barty laughs “A loophole, very Slytherin.”

“Thanks.”

After a bit of debating between the adults Honeysuckle gets to keep her hunting supplies on the condition she doesn’t use them unless absolutely necessary, which was already the plan. “They’re not toys Granddad, I know better than to play with them. I’m only bringing them for my peace of mind.”

“And mine.” Alaska and both her parents add as one.

Sighing, but conceding that there was a point to her bringing a form of self-defense with Albus’ scheming where she’s concerned, Arthur gripes “Alright, just making sure. Now.” clapping as he stands the blonde asks cheerfully “Who’s ready to go shopping in Diagon Alley?”

The excited whoops of both children and Sirius at that bring a smile to England’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Honeysuckle's familiar a We Bare Bears reference. I thought it would be funny and I'm sticking with it. I also showed off a little of the house elves America has minding her stuff back home while she's gone (they're all named after apple based deserts) that will become more prominent later.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this quick little chapter before we get into the fun of Diagon Alley and making friends in the next chapter.


End file.
